


Drama

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masks, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Fic Summary by randomdestielgl: The impoverished, barren Kingdom of Asmoira has long been subservient to the Yrnedell Empire. Too beaten down to fight for independence, the people live in abject misery. An order from the Emperor arrives one winter's evening, pushing Asmoira to its limits. There is no choice but to take a stand.Castiel, one of the Royal Mages of Asmoira is sent to Fairhaven, the capital city of Yrnedell. His mission is simple - Assassinate Dean Winchester, Emperor of Yrnedell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only the Knower Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766628) by [delicirony (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony), [randomdestielfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl). 



> This was my first time taking part in a reverse bang, and it was so much fun!  
> I loved working out the fic with randomdestielgl, she was absolutely wonderful to work with; please go to the story and read this amazing fic - I couldn't be any happier :D

 

The prompt:

**Author's Note:**

> It's my pleasure to say that we'll be continuing the story that goes with this painting, so if you enjoyed it, we'd be chuffed to bits if you'd drop in again when we post the next part :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [The master post on Tumblr](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/157315645943/only-the-knower-knows-art-title-drama-artist)


End file.
